Premier et dernier soir
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: Petit OS, PDV Clove. C'est la dernière nuit avant les Jeux. Clove sent ses sentiments s'éveiller en elle, et elle tente de les étouffer, mais... Cato n'est pas de cet avis...


**Et un petit OS sur Clato, un ! Pour vous faire plaisir :)**

* * *

Premier et dernier soir

Nous mangeons silencieusement devant la rediffusion des interview. Moi, je bouilllone de rage. Cet imbécile du district Douze nous a encore piqué la vedette ! Déjà que leurs costumes étaient les plus beaux de la Parade ( je le reconnais même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, et Cato encore plus ) et que la fille a eu un ONZE ! Un onze ! Je les hais tous les deux.

- Allez vous coucher, tous les deux, lance Enobaria d'une voix froide. Il faut que vous dormiez, si vous voulez briller un peu plus demain.

Je lui lance un regard assassin. Quand je reviendrai, elle verra que je suis LA gagnante des 74eme Hunger Games. Je suis la plus forte, même la fille du Douze ne fait pas le poids, son onze n'était que de la chance.

Une petite voix souffle en moi " et Cato ? "

Je l'ignore, et me dirige vers ma chambre.

Cato m'interscepte dans le couloir.

- Bordel, Clove, ça devait être nos Jeux ! Et on se fait piquer la vedette par deux abrutis qui jouent la comédie !

- T'inquiètes pas, on se fera un plaisir de les tuer, une fois dans l'arène. Ils vont crever comme des rats. Je te laisse le garçon... humm...

- Joli-Coeur. C'est plus facile à retenir.

- Et moi je prendrai la fille.

- OK.

Cato acquiese, un peu calmé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il est un très beau garçon. Ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux blonds...

Resaissis-toi, Clove, ce n'est qu'un tribut comme les autres...

- Tu veux venir un peu dans ma chambre, propose-t-il. Faut mettre au point une stratégie secrète.

- On n'en a pas besoin, je rétorque sèchement.

Il semble surpris par mon refus.

- T'es sûre ? Parce que...

- Non, je réplique.

- Bon, bah, bonne nuit alors.

Il semble déçu, décontancené. Cato, le tribut de carrière sanguinaire, a perdu sa belle assurance.

Moi, je me précipite dans ma chambre. Mon coeur tambourine avec violence dans ma poitrine.

Je me jette sur mon lit et m'endors.

* * *

L'horloge digitale dans le mur indique 22:35. Cela doit faire deux heure que je me suis couchée, mais impossible de me rendormir. Furieuse contre le monde entier, je me lève et sort.

Dans le couloir, j'hésite devant sa porte entrouverte, puis finit par la pousser.

- Cato...

Seul un ronflement me répond. Je fais le tour de la pièce, parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, et tombe sur son objet personnel.

Une rose plus que fanée, aux pétales noircies par le temps, conservée dans une gangue de plastique, pour pas qu'elle ne perde ses pétales.

Je la saisis prudemment. Une vague de souvenirs afflue en moi.

_Il l'aime bien, la petite nouvelle du Centre. Elle est gentille, et très jolie. Il ne sait pas gêné pour le lui dire. _

_En réponse, elle a timidement tendu une rose. _

J'avais 5 ans. Mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine, je dois m'asseoir.

Le temps nous a séparé, mais voici que nous nous retrouvons.

- Clove ?

Je me retourne. Cato me fixe de ses beaux yeux noisette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demande-t-il avec une douceur que je ne lui connais pas.

- J'arrive pas à dormir...

J'ai pris ma voix de petite fille, accidentellement sans doute, mais il tresaille.

- Tu veux venir, me souffle-t-il.

- Oui.

Ma réponse n'est qu'un murmure. Je me glisse dans les draps soyeux, contre lui.

Pendant un temps, nos respirations s'accordent, le silence est roi. Puis il le rompt:

- Est-ce que... tu es... vierge ?

Je ne suis pas trop surprise par sa question.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu veux... euh, je ne t'oblige pas hein, c'est comme u veux, tu n'es pas forcée, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait un beau cadeau, mais tu n'es pas obligée, je t'en voudrais pas hein, je peux comprendre...

Son souffle s'accélère, sa voix devient rauque.

- Oui, je murmure sans réfléchir.

* * *

- Reste avec moi, Clove, murmure-t-il.

Cette nuit merveilleuse n'est pas prête de s'achever. Et qu'importe les Hunger Games, le Douze et Enobaria. Ce soir est mon premier soir.

Je retourne vers le lit.


End file.
